Taipang
Taipang is the southeasternmost river on the Dragon's Foot. It was created by Shengshi as an attack on Sartravius beast, the Slaevatein, in which be sent forth a giant flood to drown and kill the beast.Post in question. It is a shallow river, only 70 metres at its deepest, and 30km wide at its widest, and stretches a length of roughly 2500km, opening into a delta in the Taipang Bay, by the desert peninsula on the continent's southern half. The river cuts through the western edges of the Plains of Sandravii and passes right by the Cauldron to its west. Lifeforms Due to Taipang's location between Mt. Eldahverr and the Nanhe jungle, Shengshi and Ashalla reasoned that it would be a prime target for attacks from the armies of Sartravius. Therefore, the species in and around the river had to be fire resistant or able to escape impending attacks. As such, the river Taipang is home to several fish, amphibian, crustacean and reptilian species that spend their lives between freshwater and seawater, for example firm-skinned salamanders and thick-chitined water insects. The river is flanked on both sides by colourful reeds that can retract into the ground if danger approached. Near the delta, the reeds give way to mangroves with roots that stick so deep into the ground that the tree can survive almost any damage to the trunk. Around the mangroves grow shrubberies that will dive underwater if temperatures get too hot. There are also palm trees which fronds look like seaweed. These seasonally sprout grey, salty fruits. These trees grow greener the further from the sea they grow. Alongside the reeds also grows fire-resistant sorghum, which seeds will persevere through fire and flame and grow stronger in the next season, which is both spring and autumn. Furthermore, there are river dolphins, crocodiles, numerous forms of birds, as well as one colourful grounded species that walks on two long legs like a flamingo. There are also rhino-horned hippos. The delta also sports several mollusks with buoyant shells and some that bury themselves around low tide. Finally, the delta has an apex predator with four fins and a crocodile-like mouth.Comes from this post. https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4892882 Asteria 57 years after the Alma incident, Shengshi settled a group of Nebulites on Taipang, where they founded the empire of Asteria and its capital, Laurienna.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4954002 Description Taipang, like Beihe, is quite calm in nature, drifting lazily across the largely flat landscape down to the coast. As the water snakes through the desert and blastlands, it pulls along tons of silt and sand, colouring the waters light. This silt is incredibly fertile and rich, and as such, the riverbanks sprout with thick foliage. The delta is green and vibrant with life, and along the length of the river, trees, shrubs and reeds contrast the desert landscape. Flood Patterns Taipang floods regularly in the spring through late summer every year. It then washes all the silt and minerals contained in its flow out onto the banks, rendering them fertile and ripe for growth. This makes the river perfect for irrigation. References